1982
by Scheska
Summary: ¿Cómo explicar aquella insensatez? ¿Cómo justificar aquella falta de conciencia? Fue simple y cruda desesperación. Primer Ffic publicado acá. Martin Arg -centric. Angsty/Temática sensible. Intenta ser historicamente acertado, pero no detallado. Multichap.
1. Chapter 1

_Advertencia válida, mi escritura puede tender a ser un poco *cofmuycof* vaga a veces, así que aclaro, esto se desarrolla en el período de 1976-83 (a lo largo del del fic) en Argentina, una época un tanto sensible a muchos, pero no aporta detalles históricos intrincados (i hope) _

_Disclaimer: Ni Axis Powers Hetalia, ni el concepto de Latin_Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_Aclaración: Martín Hernandez= Argentina; Manuel Gonzalez Rodriguez=Chile_

* * *

><p>Era como la peor de las enfermedades, una que no se puede nombrar, no se puede tratar, una que no se puede decir. Era el desconsuelo silencioso de quién sufre en rincones oscuros, arrastrándose de sombra en sombra, irguiéndose falsamente al salir al público. Nada ocurre, se miente, así es como se debe estar, así es como debe ser… ¿lo era? Pues su cuerpo así no lo creía.<p>

Eran ya varios años que llevaba sumido en aquel sopor enfermizo. Los dolores retumbaban cual ecos por su espina, la cabeza amigrañada constantemente le latía. Pero no era el qué de su malestar el que lo acongojaba tanto, era el cómo. Eran dolores violentos y despiadados los que le punzaban todo el cuerpo, los brazos y piernas, casi inútiles de lo embotados, ardían en cansancio, tensión y dolor. La cabeza rebozaba de gritos de toda índole: amenaza, terror, desesperación, llanto, órdenes feroces, dolor.

Eran normales ya las mañanas en las que despertaba y encontraba en alguna parte de su cuerpo un nuevo golpe, un nuevo corte, una nueva quemadura que ardía con toda la fuerza. Mirarse al espejo era tortuoso, casi no se reconocía. Pálido como la cal, demacrado cual muerto, débil como nunca se había sentido. Porque no era una debilidad que hubiera experimentado antes. Había estado en guerras, sí; había estado en crisis, también, conocía en cansancio, el dolor y la agitación de tales episodios. Pero esta vez era diferente, no era ninguno de sus vecinos el que le profería tanto malestar, ni vecinos aún más lejanos, _quería creer_. La razón, el virus en sí se encontraba dentro suyo y lo sabía. Lo estaba debilitando por dentro, lo desmoronaba desde sus raíces. No podía seguir así mucho más tiempo, no lo soportaría.

Caminó sobre el asfalto caliente esa tarde, manteniendo las piernas lo más firmes que podía, aunque no fuera muy satisfactorio el resultado. Alguien pasó a su lado, no pudo ver quién. Oyó algo a sus espaldas, un murmullo. Ese mismo alguien tal vez le hablaba. Se volteó y enfocó la vista. Era Manuel, simplemente perfecto, ¿qué más necesitaba?

Sinceramente, la relación que llevaba con su vecino nunca había sido color de rosa, sus días no estaban completos sin alguna riña inocente, algún que otro intercambio de palabras de doble filo o simplemente un comentario sarcástico. Pero las cosas habían cambiado, los humores de ambos ya no estaban para comentarios socarrones ni perdones fáciles. Ahora realmente temían no poder volver atrás, a la amistad tensa y burlona pero sincera que tenían. Temían arruinarlo todo en alguna corrosiva disputa, como aquella que, de no ser por un tercero interponiéndose, por poco los arroja a una amarga contienda.

Es que ya ninguno era el mismo. Cada vez que juntaba fuerzas para salir y andar las calles, los rostros con los que se cruzaba eran como un reflejo de sí mismo. Él ocultaba su dolor… y podía jurar que no era el único. Los veía y sentía lástima por todos, por él mismo también ¿Es que tan fracasado era su intento de ocultarlo? Lo podía ver en ellos, pues, no podía mentirse, estaban todos hundidos en el mismo basural.

Ignoró el murmullo, cualquiera que hubiera sido, y siguió caminando. Es que no quería arruinarlo, no quería perder lo poco que les quedaba, no quería perderlo.

La vista nublada, el oído zumbante, el tacto entorpecido ¿Cómo se había permitido acabar así? Se sentía atado de pies y manos, ciego, amordazado e impedido de pensar con claridad. Es que cada retazo de pensamiento coherente que insinuaba expresarse en su mente, cada voz temeraria que se atrevía a alzarse era silenciada, embotada por el caos de sonidos que lo ahogaba.

Pero algo estaba cambiando en él. Sí, había algo formándose dentro suyo. Un nerviosismo creciente le cosquilleaba las palmas de manos y pies. Unos breves momentos de terrible inquietud le hacía pasearse exasperado por la habitación. Caminaba tenso, sin saber cómo aligerar la impaciencia que tensaba su cuerpo. Era una sensación conocida, que en realidad había esperado que sucediera antes. Se estaban moviendo. El malestar por fin estaba despertando el orgullo de su pueblo.

Sinceramente no era algo que le gustara experimentar. Por su puesto que no. Pero en las condiciones en las que estaba, se alegraba al menos de sentir la reacción de su corazón. Había vida dentro suyo que peleaba por respirar libre como debía ser. Había nuevos gritos en su cabeza, más claros, más nítidos, de fuerza renovada que se imponían a la sinfonía desbaratada de sonidos que lo turbaba tanto. Quería alzar la cabeza y gritar por todos ellos, alzar sus angustiadas voces al cielo del mundo y que los oyeran, por Dios, que ya no lo soportaba.


	2. Chapter 2

_Antes que nada, gracias __**anto90 **__por la review y a los que agregaron esto a faves o alertas! Made my day! _

_Ni Axis Powers Hetalia ni Latin Hetalia me pertenecen. Otras aclaraciones en el primer cap._

* * *

><p>El tiempo estaba pasando en extrañas contorciones, por momentos tan ligero que no parecía siquiera existir, otras veces tan revuelto y agitado que cada minuto valía como una hora y duraba lo que un segundo, y otras tan lento y tortuoso como había estado transcurriendo hasta hacía un suspiro del reloj.<p>

Poco a poco había estado recuperando algo de la vitalidad que este tiempo le había estado consumiendo en sueños turbulentos y agonías ajenamente suyas. Al menos tenía la fuerza y hasta la voluntad suficiente para salir y mostrarse al resto de sus vecinos. Ahora los veía, los miraba justo a los ojos. Buscaba simplemente una respuesta. Hasta entonces habían sido todos reflejos de todos. Pero él no era el mismo que hacía tan solo un año. Eso es lo que buscaba en sus rostros, su propia imagen.

Es que podía sentir el malestar hirviendo en su sangre, cada latido lo esparcía por su cuerpo, hasta el más recóndito de sus rincones lo sentía retumbar. Estaba siendo todo tan repentino… ¿o es que el tiempo había perdido sustancia en aquellos últimos años? En el tiempo que llevaba sintiendo esta reacción inminente, había empezado a sentir algo más además del alivio de saber que aún su gente tenía un orgullo por el que alzase. Ahora también sentía miedo, estaba inseguro. No sabía cómo acabaría lo que aún no había empezado.

En medio de aquella incertidumbre ocurrió.

Un simple escalofrío le sacudió las reflexiones de la cabeza. Un tenue temblor en las manos. Y luego todo se tornó negro. El oído se le bloqueó con un agudo y molesto zumbido y sintió como la habitación enceguecida se ponía de cabeza. Los oía, podía escuchar la batería de gritos, bramidos desgarrando gargantas justo en su cabeza. Y luego aquello que había estado temiendo. Los sintió venir, la piel de gallina expresó su miedo. Las fuertes pisadas de botas y los rítmicos galopes se aproximaron impasibles.

Quiso salir, quiso correr a la calle, frenar lo inevitable. Llegó a la puerta dando tumbos y chocándose con tanto mueble hubiera en la habitación, abrió de un empujón y calló sobre el peldaño de la entrada, exhausto. La desesperación lo arrastró patéticamente por la acera, al borde de las lágrimas, repitiendo una y otra vez lo único que su mente podía articular en medio del caos que la desarmaba: "no"; y con un último gemido se perdió en la inconciencia.

Despertó totalmente entumecido, sentía frío y dolor por todas partes… Y en poco tiempo, total desconcierto.

Había despertado luego del caos. Alguien lo había recogido de la puerta de su casa, inconsciente como estaba, y llevado a la casa de gobierno, dónde un silencioso alboroto tenía lugar. Tonos monótonos, suspiros de pies volando por el piso hacia todos lados, quejidos bruscos, voces socarronas e hirientes, voces secas, toscas, sin humor de diplomacia ni menos ánimos de explicarle a ese rubio medio desmayado que intentaba levantarse del sillón qué estaba pasando. Se puso de pie en medio de un furioso tambaleo, recobró el equilibrio y se acercó al pequeño grupo de hombres rectos que se congregaba en torno a una mesa.

Captó muy poco de lo que hablaban, casi nada, pero lo poco que oyó le inquietó. Hablaban de un desborde, de un acuerdo, de manifestantes y fuerza montada, de daños, presos, y algo que "se fue de las manos". Estaban alterados, molestos, tensos y dándole vueltas a un asunto que parecía traerlos muy ocupados.

"Sí, sí, se va a hacer" decía con fastidio una voz conocida, ronca y algo desalineada que le causaba cierto desagrado.

"Es el momento" apuntaba otra algo más firme.

"Si, ya sé" escupió la primera sin ánimo de comentarios.

"Señor Hernández" lo apuntaló una tercera con tal autoridad que su espalda, maltrecha como estaba, se enderezó al instante. "Entre, tenemos que tratar algunos asuntos"

Salió casi más confundido de lo que había entrado. Había ocurrido lo que imaginaba, la gente había desbordado. Las calles gritaron y reclamaron, y las botas y espuelas respondieron. Ahora parecía que un nuevo plan había surgido en aquella mesa, o eso le habían dicho. Decían que en medio de tal desorden, en medio de aquel descarrilamiento de la gente, lo que más necesitaban era unidad. Y esa unidad no era posible por más que intentaran, si seguían dejando que países extranjeros hicieran cuanto quisieran y como desearan con ellos, a cuestas de los descuidos de gobiernos que tan solo pensaban en papel moneda y actuaban con palabras superfluas. Eso habían dicho, y el escalofrío que le recorrió la espina se sintió como la más intensa de las nevadas.

Querían que fuera a afirmar su dominio mar adentro. El asunto no le causaba gracia ni la más mínima simpatía. Sabía que aquel era un territorio algo complicado. Había alguien más con sus ojos posados en ella, lo sabía. Había estado por tanto tiempo intentando acercársele, recobrar aquella amistad corroída por el tiempo y el descuido. Su descuido, sí. Y ahora querían afianzarla de un solo intento, de un sordo golpe impetuoso e improvisto. Realmente no creía que fuera posible, pero es que lo deseaba tanto, años ya perdidos entre números añorando lo que estaba al alcance de sus manos. Años hundidos entre palabras y papeles, sermones y rodeos. Lo único que mantenía su esperanza era su ingenuo y persistente deseo de recobrarla, aunque le llevara siglos de correcta diplomacia, de evasiva burocracia. Y ahora le presentaban la oportunidad de lograrlo, de por fin tenerla suya… a un salto de distancia. Tan tangible la sintió por un segundo, que sus ya desacostumbrados labios intentaron sonreír ¿Era realmente posible? Es que sinceramente, deseaba que lo fuera…

… Sinceramente lo deseaba. Y en ese mismo deseo ingenuo surgió el recuerdo de una amargura enterrada entre sus pulmones ¿Por qué tenía que ser una esperanza ingenua? ¿Cuanto tiempo había estado esperando sentado, con las manos en sus bolsillos, dejando el agua correr sin más? ¿Esperar a qué? ¿A que las empalagosas palabras anglas le taladraran los oídos con sermones tan dibujados como tantos otros? ¿A oír por enésima vez la diplomática negativa? ¿O simplemente a perder toda esperanza de alguna vez volver a tomar su mano? No, esperar no estaba sirviendo, jamás había servido ¿A dónde lo había llevado esa confianza idiota, esa ciega pasividad? Pues no hacía falta más que mirarse en un espejo en ese mismo instante.

Inútil, impotente, desgastado, manipulado. La garganta se le cerró embebida en un espeso odio. Lo sintió corroerle la razón, y lo dejó hacerlo.

En esos humores andaba, sin esperanzas serias, pero si tontas, algo molesto porque sabía que lo eran, pensando aún en aquellas tierras nunca suyas, pero siempre propias, que lo aguardaban heladas, como ahora sentía su ánimo. En esos humores oyó unos golpes en la puerta. Era Manuel.

Segundos, milésimas de segundos, incluso menos que eso es lo que le llevaba reconocer aquel rostro, y ni para ello tuvo tiempo antes de que su vecino comenzara a hablar. Hablaba rápido, en susurros alterados, ¿enojado, tal vez? Miraba hacía ambos lados de la calle tan seguido que comenzaba a irritarle no poder verle los ojos por más de un segundo. Tardó un momento en entender de qué hablaba, por qué estaba tan nervioso y enfadado. Y al entenderlo fue él quién se enfureció.

No lo podía creer, pero estaba, ni más ni menos, reprochándole lo errado que estaba, lo ingenuo, crédulo, idiota, llegó a llamarle, que estaba siendo. Que no era lo correcto, que no podía hacer semejante estupidez, y declaraciones de la misma índole que no hacían más que intensificar el rechine de sus dientes. Ni siquiera llegó a preguntarse cómo es que lo sabía, antes de que su mandíbula se destrabara y las palabras salieran disparadas de su humor.

"¡¿Y quién te crees que sos para venir con esto ahora?" bramó, conteniendo sus manos y sintiendo el grito resistirse en su garganta.

El rostro perplejo del chileno lo observó por unos segundos, con un par de palabras aún colgando de los labios entreabiertos ¿Es que no se esperaba acaso esa respuesta? ¿Esperaba que lo oyera asintiendo como un infante reñido por su madre? Estaba muy equivocado, no estaba de humor para retos. No estaba de humor para absolutamente nada.

"Andate." Fue todo lo que logró decir entre dientes mientras empujaba la puerta para cerrarla. Pero algo la rechazó, y su vecino entró furibundo a encararlo.

"Mira", comenzó con un dedo amenazante, pero luego de un segundo lo bajo, como si hubiese elegido otro camino para sus palabras "Date cuenta de lo que estás haciendo ¡Abre los ojos! No puedes…"

"¡Los tengo bien abiertos chileno! Y… ¿Para esto te mandaron?"

"No me mandó nadie, no saben que vine…" titubeó.

"¿Qué?"…

Manuel lo miró, apartó la vista y comenzó a tartamudear algo por lo bajo.

No, definitivamente no tenía tiempo para esto.

"Si tenés algo que decirme hablá o andate"

"Ya sabes lo que vine a decirte" le escupió Manuel con una mirada significativa.

Sí, sabía, y sinceramente no tenía ganas de escenas. Era por ella, seguramente.

"No, no, no tengo tiempo para esto…" dijo en un tono lo más inexpresivo que pudo.

"No seas idio…"

"¡Rajá de acá de una vez!" gritó su boca sin su permiso, rebotando en cuanta pared encontrara.

Sin importarle nada más, empujó a su vecino sin atisbo alguno de cortesía hasta la puerta y la cerró con brusquedad. Casi podía ver el rostro turbado del otro, sin encontrar el improperio ajustado a la situación, aunque de seguro tenía de sobra. Simplemente no le importaba. Lo quería fuera de sus desastres, lo más lejos posible. Había tantas cosas que había arruinado ya, tantas otras siendo arruinadas. Su relación con Chile era una de ellas.

Lo quería lejos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bueno, gracias de nuevo a la gente que comentó y/o agregó esto a sus faves!_

_**Eva**, te respondo acá porque no estás registrada: Obviamente sí lei tu review, y no te hagas problema, yo también tuve que pelearme con la página antes que me dejara dar una review sin estar registrada. Yo tampoco tuve la experiencia propia, pero el hecho de que una generación anterior ya la haya vivido nos acerca muchísimo toda la carga emotiva. Me alegro de que te haya gustado hasta ahora!_

_En el capítulo anterior modifiqué un poco el diálogo con Chile para que cuadrara mejor con el dialecto chileno. Muchas gracias Hakkusyo - San por la ayuda!_

_Ahora sí, ni Hetalia ni Latin Hetalia me pertenecen. Menciones de muerte en este capítulo. Más aclaraciones en el primer capítulo._

* * *

><p>La mañana los recibió tan impávida como el día anterior. Esparciendo la helada neblina a sus anchas, sin prestar atención a las lánguidas almas que devoraba en su asfixiante humedad. Paso tras paso, aquellas pobres existencias se enterraban más en la blanca pureza de la desesperanza. Hundiendo sus deslustradas, embarradas, desgastadas y ya hasta inútiles botas en la traicionera escarcha que les cegaba el suelo, dejando parte de sus vidas en blancos destellos de aliento que se les escabullía por las bocas entreabiertas. Mejillas tanto enrojecidas como pálidas por en implacable frio.<p>

Uno tras otro, uno al lado del otro, como fuera que estuvieran avanzando, la blanca mañana se los tragaba, uno a uno, con el más despiadado silencio, con el más filoso rigor. Aquella quietud era tan enemiga como cualquier uniformado. Ellos mismos parecían ser sus propios enemigos. Totalmente rodeados de nada, y acechados por todo lo que los rodeaba.

Lluvia, aguanieve, viento, niebla, el mismísimo aire parecía aborrecerlos. Esa misma tierra parecía estar batallando contra ellos. Estaba hablando por sí misma. Los quería fuera de su vista. Y eso dolía tanto como aquel maldito pedazo de metralla en su brazo.

¿Cuanto hacía del estúpidamente optimista desembarco? No, optimista no era la palabra, jamás lo había sido, la palabra era _ciego._

_¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?_... Desde el pleno silencio, un murmullo comenzó a expandirse por entre las roncas y maltrechas gargantas… _¿Por qué no pensaba antes de actuar cuando realmente hacía falta?_ … Los cuerpos entumecidos, torpes por el frío, los nervios y el miedo comenzaron a revolverse inquietos, cual animales silvestres presintiendo a su predador… _¿Por qué siempre tenía que entender por las malas?_... En segundos, todo se aceleró de forma vertiginosa, los sonidos estallaron de uno al caos en un parpadeo… _¿Por qué ellos?_... Comenzó a verlos caer.

Primero uno a lo lejos, la silueta tensa, luego laxa, luego golpeaba el suelo como un títere vacío. Otro, más cerca, alcanzado en un intento inútil de apuntar su arma. Otro más por detrás de su posición, simplemente un quejido y un sonido amortiguado por el barro y la creciente ola de descontrol que comenzaba a inundarle los sentidos.

Corrieron, aturdidos, como pudieron, intentando hallar refugio en una tierra que los detestaba. Cayeron como si de niños jugando se tratase, trastabillando, resbalando, jalando a otros consigo. Pero sin risa alguna. Algunos lograron arrojarse detrás de alguna que otra roca piadosa que se compadecía de aquellos borregos asustados…

… De aquel borrego especialmente asustado. Acorralado detrás de la piedra, con manos temblando sobre el arma helada, empapado de pies a cabeza, embarrado hasta el rostro, con lágrimas estancadas en los ojos y resbalando por las mejillas insensibles. Un disparo dio contra su refugio, su cuerpo no podía estar ya más tenso de lo que estaba. Otro disparo resbaló por el barro a centímetros de su pierna.

Respiró profundo, era un soldado, no podía estar escondido, acurrucado contra una maldita piedra mientras les llovían municiones y los barrían con tal facilidad. Si iba a acabar así, no quería que fuera arrinconado, temblando como el pendejo que sus escasos años lo hacían… Ya no podía serlo más, tenía que actuar por quienes no lo hacían, en lugar de quienes debían…

Apretó el arma en sus manos heladas, sin sentirla. Respiró profundo. Lo haría a la cuenta de tres. _Uno_. Un grito de dolor llegó desde un flanco. _Dos_. Un disparo le salpicó más barro al rostro. _Tres_. Se volvió sobre la helada roca, arma firme, su vista desesperada por enfocar un blanco antes que el blanco lo viera a él.

En una milésima de segundo, a una distancia imprecisa, una figura se movió. Su cerebro barrió la imagen con velocidad. Uniforme en condiciones, camuflaje, arma intimidante, paso seguro, movimientos precisos. No era de los suyos. Un blanco.

Apuntó con mano firme, seguro de lo que hacía, haciendo valer su entrenamiento, fuera el que hubiera sido. Su mano se tensó segura y apretó el gatillo. Algo chasqueó sonoramente. Nada más.

El aire entró en sus pulmones de golpe mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par ante el estallido de un arma ajena. No llegó siquiera a parpadear. Algo lo impacto con fuerza, pero nunca supo qué…

Martín pudo ver como un muchacho caía neto a pocos metros suyo. Un disparo justo en la frente, un arma inútil en las manos, y los ojos abiertos de par en par, viendo al más negro vacío. No pudo más que apretar los dientes y apartar la vista. Ya no le quedaban más lágrimas que derramar por ellos, lloraría su propia sangre si pudiera, pero ¿no lo estaba haciendo ya? Volvió a mirar al soldado… ¿Soldado? Si no era más que un chico disfrazado, intentando ser algo que no era, con uniforme inventado de la nada y armas de juguete.

Se sintió como el peor de los hermanos, el peor de los amigos, el peor de los padres. Todo junto. El dolor y la desesperación de cada uno de ellos le avasallaba el cuerpo. Quería gritar de angustia cada vez que sentía esta horrible punzada en el pecho, que le perforaba el cuerpo de lado a lado, le contraía los pulmones y le helaba la sangre. Ese filo invisible que le advertía que su estupidez se estaba cobrando otra vida. Y otra. Y otra más.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba agazapado en la roca que había servido de refugio al muchacho que ahora yacía torcido a sus pies. Tiró de la tela de su campera con el brazo sano y lo arrastró cerca suyo, lejos de los disparos, que, por algún milagro desconocido, comenzaban a mermar. Lo acercó más y más hasta que lo subió a su regazo.

Un silencio tenso paralizó todo a su alrededor. Nadie se movía ni respiraba siquiera. No sabía si esperando a estar seguros de que el enemigo se hubiera alejado… O simplemente no quedaba nadie vivo que respirara.

Miró con atención el rostro que sujetaba en sus manos heladas y temblorosas. Miró aquellos ojos vidriosos que no lo miraban más. No sabía su nombre, no estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Simplemente cerró los párpados inútiles y apretó el cuerpo inerte en sus brazos tanto como su cuerpo maltrecho se lo permitió. Lo estrujó hasta que sus músculos dolieron y entonces lo soltó con cuidado. No se sentía mejor, pero no lo esperaba tampoco.

Alguien toco su hombro con suavidad y se volteó. Un chico tan joven como el que yacía sobre sus piernas, temblando hasta la médula. Apretó su tímida mano en la suya. No sonrió, pues ya no era capaz de hacerlo, así que apretó con más fuerza.

Estaba intentando levantarse, cuando su pecho se contrajo en un dolor agudo y súbito. Tragó aire helado y escupió un gemido amortiguado, mientras sentía como otra vida le era arrancada y se escurría por sus dedos inútiles.

De algún lado consiguió otra lágrima que cayó por su mentón.


End file.
